UnMasked
by Jaquelinerose
Summary: Having to pretend you are someone you're not can become exhausting. As Hermione enters her final year at Hogwarts as Head Girl she plans to take advantage of her new found privacy to help her fathers cause. With the help of head boy, Draco Malfoy, who knows what they'll accomplish.
1. Chapter 1

All rights are not mine, Harry Potter belong to JKR.

* * *

"Daddy don't you think this is ridiculous?"  
Hemiones father sat patiently at his desk, normally he didn't have much patience at all when it comes to work and the public, but this was his daughter and he knew her temper was as volatile as his own, so he'd humor her this time.  
"I understand your frustrating dear. However, you know this is not the right time and we have spoken about this several times and I insure you this is the last."  
He let out a long sigh, he didn't like losing his temper with his only daughter, but this had been going on all summer and it was enough. He's temper could only be restrained so much.

"Yes sir." She said letting herself gaze only at the floor as to cover her teary eyes.  
"Little angel. I know it's been a long time coming and you've been a great asset to myself and my cause. One more year will not be the end. Severus was just named the headmaster, I'm sure things will be easier for you. How about we call him hear I believe he had something to share with you."

Hermione knew her father was only trying to distract her in all her nearly 18 years he's never been good at confrontation with his daughter. Moment later there was a quiet crack to her left.  
"I've been called?" Severus said as he took the only other seat in the large office.

"Father said you wished to tell me something?" Hermione noticed how Severus eyes snapped back to the never aging man on the other side of the desk.

"I can't have one secret with this family, can I?"  
Hermione giggled as her father simply rolled his eyes.

"Well I suppose." Severus handed Hermione an envelop with the official Hogwarts seal. As she opened it many possibilities popped up into her mind all more fantastical then the last. As she read her letter her grin grew into a large smile and she beamed up at the man that gave her the letter.

"I do believe a thank you is in order" She said going to embrace the new headmaster.

"What would be the benefit of having your brother as headmaster if you didn't get perks?" He laughed as she continued to beam. Finally, their father cleared his throat.

"As you can see angel, being made head girl you'll have a lot more opportunities to aid me this year, we also had head dorms arranged for you this year, as it is something I believe should never had been taken away. However, this is one last order of business. The head boy will be Draco Malfoy." Hermione cut her father off by snorting very unlady like.

"Oh great, I'll be sure to enjoy my time with the Malfoy heir Father."

"Yes, yes. I know he's been less then pleasant to you these last 6 years, but we can't fault the boy on that, now can we?"

Hermione sighed and gave her father a stern look but nodded none the less.

" Is he to know who I am this year?" Hermione asked, hoping that finely she'll be able to rub her bloodline in his face.

"Trixy!" He called  
"Bring in Lord Malfoy and his heir."

Hermione threw up her glamours as she normally would when those who weren't family saw her. She chanced a look at her father, whose red eyes shun with amusement.  
The floo lite and seconds later the Malfoys stood with the heads bowed.

"Ah, my loyal servants. Nice of you to join us. Today marks a day of discoveries and truths." Her father chuckled as the Malfoys grew more suspicious and afraid.

"As my Father and Master is trying to say, the family has decided to gift you knowledge of our closest secret as to show our thanks of your service." Severus kept his eyes locked on Draco. While he was his godson, his sister would come first.

Hermione stood in the corner as she normally would in these situations with her mask on and head tilted down as to not draw attention to herself. Her father was lenient in letting her attend many meetings if she remained in the shadows. Over the years there had been rumours of the death eater in the shadows, some saying that they were the dark lords person servant, other suggesting she was his consort. No one had considered the unknown death eater to be his family.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows, allowing herself to bask in the excitement of not having to hide from two of their most trusted followers.

"I take great pleasure in introducing you to my daughter, I trust you understand that if this leaves this room, I will personally sever your heads and hang them for decoration." The dark Lord starred at them for several moments each, smiling cruelly at their discomfort while taking in their initial reactions.

"My Lord, I ensure you that we will never tell a soul. My son is quite efficient in the mind arts. He will keep this from those who wish you harm." Lucius answered dutifully bowing his head slightly to show his obedience.

At this statement of insurance. Hermione took of her hood and smiled. She took out her wand, held it just above her head and as she let her wand slide down her body the glamours dropped.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood there for several moments, speechless. Slowly Draco dropped to his knees and bowed low, showing his respect for the daughter of the Dark Lord. Lucius quickly snapped out of it and followed his sons' actions.

"Ah, I see that you recognize my heir. She's quite popular I've gathered." Voldemort smiled sinisterly.

"Draco, Draco, Draco how I have dreamed of this day for years. The moment that you realize that I have better blood then you could ever imagine. I have kept my eye on you, spewing my family's views to anyone who would listen without understanding them yourselves. I will truly enjoy our year together love." She sneered at the boy, now a man, that she's known most of her life. Oh, how she'll enjoy this year.

"Sister, I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss then your vendetta against the Malfoy boy." He rolled his eyes as his sisters flashed red, one of their father's traits she picked up.

"Brother, of course. Tell him our good news." Hermione smiled finally reached her eyes. She was truly excited for this year and she would ensure nothing would ruin it.

"Let me children." Their father said.

"Draco, as my son is the new headmaster, we have decided that you along with Hermione will be head boy and girl this coming year. Along with the privileges that that brings, you two will also have private rooms with a shared common room. Boy, I have known you your whole life, I suppose you could even say I am fond of your family. However, if a hair is out of place on my daughter's head and it's something you could have prevented, I will kill you. I truly hope we have an understanding." The dark lord stood as he stared down the Malfoy heir, his crimson red eyes boring into the silver eyes of the boy.

"I assure my lord, I will protect her with my life. She will not be alone with anyone that is a possible threat. I swear."

"Be sure that you do boy." Voldemort sneered.

Voldemort raised his hand gesturing the Malfoys to stand again. He wasn't lying when he said he was fond of their family, they had been the only others he had let see him without his own glamours on. The information of him having a daughter was something he had considered telling the Malfoys for years, but his families safety did come first. Yes, he'd referred to Severus as son, but most believed this to be pseudo relationship, I way to show favor for his spy.

"As much fun as this is I must take my leave father, school begins tomorrow and there is much to do." With that and a bow of his head to his father and a kiss on his sister's head he left.

Hermione kept her gazed fixed on the blonde boy, considering what the next year will bring. She could already picture his scared eyes every time that they would be alone, scared to find himself on the bad end of her wand. It truly brought a smile to her face.

"Sir, What of our lady's current friends. How would you like me to approach this?" Draco questioned. Surprising both herself and her father with the question.

"There is a brain in there, hmm. Would have never guessed. Draco dear, I will handle potter and Weasley. I assure you they have no suspicions on my identity. However, I will inform you if this changes. You and I will be civil this year, it will start to make them question me, but it is necessary for our plans. With Dumbledore dead they will be high alert, especially with Sev as headmaster." Hermione answered, watching the blonde intently.

"I have many things I'd like to set in motion this year and you will be a great asset Draco. Don't let me down." She warned

"Whatever you believe best." Was his only reply.

"Lucius my friend, our children are getting along so well. What a pleasure. I'm sure you have business to get back to and I need a few moments with my daughter. You are dismissed." With a flick of his hand the Malfoys both scurried off.

Hermione returned to the seat opposite of her father. With her fathers snake like glamour dropped he didn't look a day older then 30. With jet black hair that just covered his ears and his piercing red eyes he was quite a terrifying man. Though she had never seen him as such, he had always been a doting father to her growing up.

"How is your mother doing Mia?" He asked breaking her train of thought.

"She's been better. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be with us. Daddy, you should really go visit her, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Her eyes finally caught her fathers and she saw the pain that, so few had seen. Her mothers health had never been all that good ad in recent years it's deteriorated quicker then the healers had predicted.

"I don't believe that Elaina would appreciate my company dear. Last time we saw each other she was pretty clear on not wanting to see me."

Hermione remembered that explosive day quite well. Herself and Severus were having tea in the library when they heard the shouting begin. Their parents, while sharing similar views never agreed on how they went about it. Her mother was more like Severus, wanting to be diplomatic to get their way. While the Dark Lord and his youngest agreed on a more hands on approach. So, like many other fights, it begun with yelling and escalated into something none of the four could control. Hermione remembered the spells that went flying from all four wands. Ironically enough Elaina was on the offensive while her husband, like most fights, kept his defensive shields up and tried to calm her down. Then it happened, one of her mothers spells hit her father and he immediately casted the most painful on the unforgivable curses at her.

She remembered that everything went silent. Her father had instantly dropped his wand, while Severus ran over and helped their mother up. Hermione remembered the exact words her mother had said "Tom Slytherin, I, Elaina Prince Slytherin declare you banned from my ancestral home. So mote it be." There was a flash of light and their father had been removed.

"Daddy, it's been 2 years, she hasn't sent divorce papers. How mad could she still be? It was a mistake you were just reacting to what had happened. Honestly, we both know she over reacted she hit you with a curse just as painful."

"Angel I know, I swore to never curse your mother when she agreed to marry me. I broke a vow." The Dark Lord truly had loved his wife with his whole heart. He thought of starting up correspondence with her several times over the last year or so.

"Just try Dad. Pleased, you know how sick she is, the healers give her till maybe Christmas and don't bother with the philosopher stone again, she has refused both Severus and I."

With that Hermione reapplied her glamours, made sure her hood covered her face and left her fathers office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

I am amazed at the amount of traffic the first chapter got and for that I'm incredibly thankful.  
English is not my first language, but I'd call myself fluent. I hope there's not too many mistakes, and if there is I'm sure it's my backwards way of saying things. English and French enjoy playing the backwards game.

I know that my story starts abruptly, but my goal is to fill in the missing information background information throughout the first few chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione finished packing her school trunk and shrunk it, fitting it nicely into her breast pocket. She was going to king's cross station by herself as she usually did, and rather than feeling like she did every year having to go back to her fake life, she was thrilled about this year. Having her own dorm and only having to share it with someone who knew who she truly was, was freeing.

Hermione walked down to the elaborate dinning room with her glamour on to say goodbye to her father. When she opened the doors, she noticed quickly that her fathers temper was out of control, his magic furiously crackling around him. He had his infamous wand shoved into Bellatrix's neck.

Walking right up to her father, ignoring the terrified look in the other death eater's eyes, she opened her mind to his, maintaining eye contact she let her thoughts flow through their familiar bond. "Come on papa, let it go. I have to leave for school and was hoping for a goodbye." She calmly spoke this message repeatedly until finally, several moments later, his shoulder's started to relax.

Tearing her eyes from her father and glaring at the offending witch she spat "Bella, I'm not sure what you've done this time to piss of our Lord but please refrain from doing it again while I'm away yes?" As her father straightened up and put his hand on her shoulder the remaining 4 death eaters stared at her in shock. Not ever hearing the elusive member speak before, and openly gawking when their lord but his hand on the women's shoulder.

"Who do you think you are? I am my lords most..."  
"Yeah, yeah, loyal servant, believe me. I've heard, I'm sure we've all heard. Clearly you are not if he had his wand stuck at your neck. What did little Bella do this time? Hmm? Unauthorised massacre? Oh! Maybe she killed a useful source of information." Hermione continued to taunt Bellatrix. Having not been able to speak up in the company of her father's death eaters before, she was elated to finally knock Bellatrix's ego down a few notches.

Her mother's existence, like her own, had remained private. Where her mother had never met Bellatrix, she had and she has had to deal with this women continuously throwing herself at her father for years.

"Enough, she overstepped her welcome again and will be punished. McNair! Please escort Mrs. LeStrange to our dungeons and notify her husband." Her father snapped out. With a quick body binding spell and a bow McNair escorted her out.

"My Lord, if you have a moment, may I have a quick word." Hermione asked the Dark Lord after Bellatrix's screams became silent. He nodded and motioned for the rest of his followers to leave them.

Once they left the Dark Lord and his daughter dropped their ever present glamours.

"What am I ever to do with you Mia, you should have just let me kill her. I don't know how many times I have to insist I am not interested in any relations with her or anyone before she leaves me alone." He complained, which to anyone besides his family would sound quite unnatural.

"You could just tell them you're married and besides you haven't killed her yet, I can't see you killing her anytime soon, there must be a reason to keep her alive."

"And risk my wife's life? I think not but you're right that witch may be insane but she's an effective interrogator." He huffed at that suggestion, it had always been agreed that no one was to know he had a proper family.

"It's not like you see her anyways Father." Hermione snapped back, her eyes flashing to crimson red matching her fathers. This had been an ongoing argument between Severus, their father and herself for months.

"Hermione you will watch how you speak to me. I am lenient with you, but I can only let it go so far. Your mother is still my concern whether she wants to be or not." He finished with a slight smirk.

Hermione nodded her head as her eyes slowly faded back to their striking shade of brown. Her father sighed again and pulled her in for a rare hug. "Mia, I love you dearly, please be safe this year." He mumbled into her hair.

"Papa, I'm always safe. Severus and Draco will ensure it." She responded with a smile. "I must take my leave, I will see you at Christmas. I'll let you know if I hear from mother or her healers." With that she offered him one more smile and walked to the floo.

"King's Cross Station" She shouted.

As his daughter flooed to the station the dark lord sat there and thought about his family. His Elaina had been with him from the very beginning, before the thoughts of immortality flooded his head and dark arts tainted his soul. She had been his driving force to create a better wizarding world. Their wedding day had been an intimate affair, a handful of people had been in attendance including her parents and his, an occasion he never thought he'd have and had not once regretted.

She was the only one during their school days to have seen past his false background, claiming that someone as talented as himself could not have come from a muggle background. She tore down all his families carefully constructed lies. If he were to be honest, Elaina Prince was the only one he thought was worth calling his equal.

With his mind made up and his daughters words fresh in his head he picked up his quill and began to write a letter.

Once she found an empty compartment on the train, Hermione started to consider her plans for the coming year. Wanting to hold her place among those trusted by what was left of the Order of the Phoenix she had to be careful with what she was caught doing. Since Dumbledore's death Severus had been kicked out of the order, not because they had any proof that he killed the old goat, they'd had made sure to manipulate Harry's memory of that night, but because they were suspicious of him and had always been.

As she lost herself in her plans, the train began to fill up. The growing sound of chatter and excitement flooded the train as the younger students rushed to find their friends. With a quick knock on the door the boy who lived slipped into the cabin.

"Herm! Thank god I found you, it's like a circus out there." He greeted him a wide smile. Having finally moved out of the Dursleys he was always smiling regardless of what was going on in the outside world.

"Hi Harry, how was your summer with the Weasleys?" Ignoring the foul nickname, he and Ron insisted on calling her.

"It was amazing, first time I felt like I was truly on vacation you know? Just got to be myself." He continued to ramble on about his stress-free summer, not noticing that Hermione just continued to nod without paying much attention.

Hermione sat there with a smile on her face, as she did every year when they boarded the train, silently hoping he would run out of steam and allow her to get back to reading. Over the years it had become apparent to her that the proclaimed savior of the world was quite full of himself and expected he'd be able to drift through school without much effort, which infuriated her.

Breaking Harry from his rambling, Ron Weasley came barging into the compartment.

"Hey! The first years just keep getting smaller. Almost ran one right over." He sat down next to Harry.

"Ronald, we were that small once. We grew up, no one's getting smaller." Hermione replied factually.

Ron just scoffed at her and jumped into a conversation about the world cup with Harry, finally leaving her to her books.

Once the train started to move, the students had calmed down and stayed in their compartments. Hermione knew she'd have to get up and supervise the younger students, but she'd figure she'd let Malfoy come find her. At that thought she let herself smile a little, let the games begin. Having Malfoy come search for her knowing information that the two idiots didn't would infuriate them.

Just as she thought, half an hour later there was a knock at their door. She got up to open it and came face to face with the man that had terrorized her and her "friends" for the last six years.

"Malfoy! Get your own compartment. This one is clearly taken." Ron shouted from behind her.

"I can see that; however, I need Granger to do rounds with me." He sneered.

"What? You need a babysitter." Harry laughed.

"No, Potter she's the head girl and I'm the head boy. We're required to do them together." He said as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

"What! Herm you never told us." The boys looked at her betrayed clearly expecting an answer.

As she got up and gathered her books putting them back in her endless bag, she looked at them. "Would you have cared?"

With that she pushed past Malfoy, who she knew would be giving them a satisfied smirk. Without stop she began to walk towards the back of the train where the prefect cabin was. Once there she sat down and quickly after that Draco entered closing and locking the door.

" _Muffliato_!" She cast disabling the other students to hear their conversation.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy who startled her by bowing in respect to her.

"First things first. I do not expect you to bow to me in private, it's unnerving. I'm sure my father will expect when around him though, so please do keep that in mind." Draco quickly stood back up and took the seat directly across from her and nodded his head for her to continue.

"Just because you know who I am, you cannot treat me with my deserved respect in front of others. You will be civil to me using the excuse that we are both heads and must live together. I expect complete obedience when I give you orders, but I am not my father. I do not want you snivelling at my feet. You may speak freely with me, to a reasonable extent. Do you understand?" She finished, not once removing her now crimson eyes from the heir.

"Yes, I do." He said simply.

"Draco, you are the first to know my identity, your family's service to mine is appreciated. Your father is our lords most trusted advisor. Prove to me that you could be mine." With that she stood and left the compartment to do rounds.

Draco sat there and considered how much his reality had been shifted so quickly in two days. He had always been aware of Grangers intelligence, no one could doubt that (even if she was supposed to be a mudblood). However, he wondered how she didn't end up in Slytherin. The women is clearly ambitious and conniving.

He considered her suggestion of proving himself. Ever since he was young his goal had been to follow in his fathers footsteps, like Hermione's own dream. He always feared that he wouldn't be able to break free from his fathers shadow, especially within the death eaters. He was constantly referred to as a little boy, which drove him near mad. Had he not been the one to find a way into the castle? Was he not the one that set up Dumbledore's death?

Hermione's proposal offered him a chance to follow his fathers footsteps but not fear remaining in his shadow. Being the dark lord's daughters advisor would enable him to prove his worth. He knew he'd need to excel at his tasks to achieve that position, but he was certain he could. With his own plans set, he left the compartment and started his rounds.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the late update, just finished off my school year.  
As always, nobody including myself own Harry Potter besides JKR

* * *

Once the train rolled to a stop, Hermione and Draco directed the first-year students to follow Hagrid to the boats that would take them up to the castle. They had left the prefects in charge of the rest of the students, knowing this wasn't their first year they could mediate themselves a lot better then the over excited eleven years old students.

They stood there in silence, Hermione wanted her message to Draco to sink in. If she were to be honest with herself, she knew he was an intelligent guy. He was always the second best in their classes, of course following her own near perfect marks. Since their 5th year she had considered if she wanted Draco as a personal advisor rather then letting her father mark him as his own.

Draco stood there as stoic as ever, his carefully constructed mask of indifference firmly in place. He had given her words thought, she had made it clear that she wanted him to impress her. Respect was something that he had always strive to achieve, whether it be through his intelligence or fear. To prove his worth, he knew he'd have to restrain himself, his normal behaviour would drive her mad. So, he opted to remain indifferent to all.

"Miss Granger, I believe that was the last of the first years." He simply stated without bothering to turn and look at her.

Hermione have a subtle nod in response and they left for the last carriage to bring themselves to the castle.

* * *

Upon entering the great hall last, as was normal for the new head students, Hermione noticed two empty spots at the head table. She caught her brother's eye and he gave his trademarked smirk, not that anyone else would call it that. Many thought that her brother was a spitefully quite man, only those close to him knew him well enough to know what his facial expressions meant.

"Student's welcome back, may I introduce our head girl and boy for the year, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. I have decided to reinstate an old tradition of having our head students dine with us at the head table." Severus said.

The great hall broke into hushed conversations. This was an old tradition that had stopped over 50 years ago, the professors thought it was best to keep the head students close to their peers so that communication remained easy between them. Hermione smiled internally, her father was a sucker for tradition.

Draco offered Hermione his arm with a small smile in his eyes and lead her up to the head table, pulled out her chair and waited to sit until she did. She silently laughed at his actions, which was sure to get Hogwarts talking.

"As I said, Welcome back and to those just joining us welcome to Hogwarts. As I'm sure you've noticed there are some staff changes due to last years tragic events. I'm pleased to announce that I have accepted the role of headmaster and pledge to you all that I will uphold our traditions." Severus swept his eyes over the hall, daring for them to say something. With a small smirk he continued.

"I have asked Professor McGonagall to continue on as my deputy and she was accepted. Next, I have invited a friend of mine from the potion association to take over the role of potions professor and head of Slytherin. Please welcome Professor Lilian Montgomery."

Hermione's head snapped to look at her brother and gave him a harsh glare. Lilian, by blood, was their mother's sister. Not that she had been around at all, in Hermione's opinion the women was nothing but a stranger. She considered why her father had agreed with this decision, they had never particularly gotten along either. She gave her self a mental note to question her father later and proceeded to clap with the rest of the students.

"I'm sure you've all been wondering who shall teach the infamous defence against the dark arts class this year. Between myself and the other three head of houses we have had a long discussion over this and have concluded. Each head of house will instruct their own house in defense."

Once again there were hushed conversations throughout the hall. Many students considered this a surprisingly good idea. It was common knowledge that to be head of house you had to be strong enough to hold the wards if necessary.

"On a final note, before we feast, there have been curriculum changes. We will no longer offer divination to all students. Only students who have the gift will be invited. To compliment our muggle studies, we will introduce wizard studies, which will discuss magical traditions. Care of magical creatures is no longer mandatory, but we have added mandatory magical theory in it's place. Sixth and seventh years will also be offered warding and spell creation. That's all for now. Let's eat."

Severus took his seat between his sister and godson. He could tell by the look on his sister's face that some of the changes had come as a shock to her. Many of the changes were of course his father's idea, but they had agreed on them. They knew that Hermione wouldn't be impressed with having their aunt around, neither was Severus when their father suggested it. But as was pointed out having another one of the family members influencing the school gave them another advantage.

As the students finished eating and grabbing their timetables from their heads he bid them a goodnight. Hermione and Draco remained as did the other professors for a quick meeting. They moved into a small chamber off the hall that had rarely seen use in recent years. He had to ask the elves to clean it before the students had arrived and that task alone had taken them a full day.

As his staff began to fill up the seats that were positioned around the room, he stood and awaited their attention.

"This year will not be easy on any of us." He started. "Many changes will come as a shock to the students as well as ourselves. We must maintain a strong image of unity within the staff to encourage the students to accept these changes."

Most of the professors nodded their approval. The changes that had been made came initially as a surprise to all but upon further consideration they made sense. Under Dumbledore instruction many of Hogwarts traditions had been lost to time.

"Excuse me Headmaster, are these all the changes that we will be seeing? Over the many readings of Hogwarts, a History I've noticed many traditions had been forgotten in recent years that I believe that us students could benefit from." Hermione innocently asked her brother.

She knew there were more to come, but if she presented herself as Harry Potter's best friend and muggleborn supporting these changes many will follow her lead.

"I second that sir. Many of the old traditions have been lost to time and I for one believe that we could all benefit from furthering investigating the original traditions of our school." Draco added.

"Ah yes, my brightest students have already caught on. Each term I plan to introduce some old traditions. Long ago, each house had their own set of rules and I would like to see those reinstated as well. To you heads of houses, please take your time in researching what rules you believe are worth trying and present them to me no later then two weeks from now."

There was some chatter back and forth between the headmaster and his professors for some time. Hermione watched with interest ignoring her aunts piercing eyes at the side of head. Dealing with her aunt was not within her plans for the year and if she had anything to do with it, it will remain that way.

Finally, the professors finished their meeting and McGonagall called hers and Draco's attention.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger allow me to lead you to your new dorms. They are just before my own within the teacher's wing."

Having no previous knowledge as to where the teachers wing was Draco and herself dutifully followed. They left the great hall and went back into the main entry, rather then going up the stairs to the main staircases she showed them an old door underneath the stairs.

As she opened the door with a small smile on her face she welcomed them to the teacher's wing.

Being raised a pureblood son and daughter, Hermione and Draco were used to extravagant magic. They both lived in manors that were much bigger then they appeared from the outside. However, this, was unexpected.

Rather then a normal corridor with doors it appeared to be a small street with houses. Each house was distinctly different then the rest, first to their left was a traditional looking light-yellow house with a luscious garden.

"Ah, that house is Pomona's. you'll notice that our homes are an extension of ourselves. Most of us stay here year-round and this is our only home. Come along yours is at the very end, I just finished its transfiguration yesterday." McGonagall gave them both encouraging smiles that they were not use to.

Right at the very end of the makeshift street there was a beautiful two-story Victorian influenced house. The exterior had no colouring as of yet, but Hermione assumed that was because Draco and herself hadn't been inside yet.

"The moment you both touch the door handle; the house will merge both your passions and decorate as it see's fit. These homes are what I am most proud of in my career and I'm honoured to show two deserving students." With that she walked across the street into her own dark red single story home.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked Draco with excitement in her eyes.

Draco gave a nodded of his head and took her elbow to lead them up to the front door. With a quick look at each other they grabbed the door handle and waited.

Seconds after the initial contact the house began to paint itself the loveliest of olive colours. Black rimmed windows with stunning planter boxes began to pop up. The door it's self shifted to a French door entre and a balcony grew from the second story. One single olive tree started to sprout from the ground just in from the street and a black iron street lamp grew from the ground to light the front of the house.

As everything began to settle Hermione caught Draco's eyes.

"None of my friends will ever be here. This is to be our home for the year and I want it to be somewhere where I can be myself. No one is to come here."

Draco nodded his head. He had no problem with that at all. Once again, he reached out for the door knob and opened it up. Letting Hermione in before himself.

The most classic of furnishing surrounded them. Instantly they both felt at home. Draco watched as Hermione drifted away to adventure their new home. He let himself actually smile this time, having his own home within Hogwarts will allow them plenty of time to plan for the coming year.

"Draco come here!" Hermione yelled from another room. He followed her voice to find her curled up in what looked to be a cozy sized study with two desk and a fireplace in the middle with two chairs. He took the chair opposite of her.

"I found this in the kitchen. It looks to be our rules and responsibilities as Head students."

" _Miss Slytherin and Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Congratulations on obtaining your positions as head students. As I've observed yourselves over the years, your appointment of heads does not come as a surprise. Ignoring the fact that your brother, Miss Slytherin, is the headmaster. You are both deserving of these positions._

 _As Head students, your main responsibility is to ensure the success of your class. Maintain your relationships with your classmates but also cultivate relations with the professors. However, as the political atmosphere is changing you can only do so much. Use your freedom wisely. As for rules, there is only one I wish to enforce, maintain the secrecy of what you learn within these four walls._

 _As a founder's heir, Miss Slytherin, you will notice a stair case in this home that brings you down to your Salazar's personal chambers. Down there you will find the portrait of your ancestors, your father learnt many of his more useful skills down there. Mr. Malfoy, I have made sure that you have safe entry to those chambers as well._

 _Loyalty may come from those you least expect, maintain vigilance._

 _My dear students, that is all from me for now. I trust my identity will remain a secret.  
-Hogwarts"  
_

"Hogwarts?" Draco said as he shook his head in confusion.

"Father has always said she has a mind of her own, I suppose this shouldn't be a surprise. She knows of my ancestry as well as Severus, which as you know is a tightly kept secret. I'd assume she constantly listens to the on goings of the school. What I find intriguing is that she felt the need to let use know we have unexpected support, which ill assume is true considering she's able to listen in at will."

"Even so, I'll write to my father and see if he has any further information on the matter. I suggest an early night my lady, first day of class is tomorrow." With a short bow Draco left towards his rooms.

Hermione however, remained in the seating room for another hour contemplating how these unseen allies were. She entertained the thought of some professors, which in all likeliness was correct. Tomorrow she decided she'd take a visit to her ancestor and see what information he had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

Twice in one week, look at me go.  
This story has gotten more hits then I ever expected, so I must thank you all.  
Please Review with where you might want this story to go, I have the general plot down but things can change.  
JKR owns it all.

* * *

As they finished breakfast, Hermione bid Harry and Ron a good day. As expected they had minimal classes together due to her taking more academic classes then fluff classes. Her first class has introduction to warding, which was being taught surprisingly by non-other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Good morning students, I am pleased many of you took advantage of this class being offered. When I attended Hogwarts, it was still offered, and I believe firmly that the Headmasters choice of reinstating it will be well received. Warding is one of the most valuable and diverse branches of magic there is. Whether it be for the safety of your family or the know how to dismantle unwanted or old wards, you will find this class most intriguing."

Hermione looked at Draco who sat beside her, which was expected of the Head students to show a united front. She hadn't been aware that it was his father that was to teach this class, and by the look of Draco's face this came as a surprise to him as well. She leant over and whispered, "it's a family affair this year." Draco couldn't contain his laughter and let out a small chuckle which his father immediately noticed.

"Ah, Draco my son. As you have interrupted me, why don't you inform the class on the principal of ward casting?" Lucius smirked at his son. There was no way he'd allow his son to disrespect him in public. He was here as an extra set of eyes on the Dark Lord's daughter as well as to aid Severus in the many changes that were to come.

"The principal to warding is the weaving of the theoretical web. The tighter it's woven the stronger the ward." Draco stated confidently.

"I see your expensive tutors have paid off. Five points to Slytherin, as Draco has correctly identified wards must be intricately cast. Specific wand motions must be made, and intent of the caster must be clear." Lucius continued on lecturing for the remainder of the class. Surprisingly, he had all the student's attention as he did. Lucius lectured with as much passion for warding as Professor Sprout had for Herbology. It seemed like many of the students didn't know or perhaps chose to ignore his reputation as a dark wizard with questionable contacts. Whatever it may be Lucius quickly became respected, his mastery and passion of the subject was apparent.

As class ended and Hermione and Draco went to leave Lucius called them back. "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you both at your earliest convenience" With that he dismissed them.

After Ancient Ruins, Draco and Hermione made their way to the dinning hall. Severus expected them to only eat dinner at the head table so Draco lead Hermione to the Gryffindor table where they received many surprised looks and hostile glares in Draco's case.

"Have you never seen anyone act chivalrous before Weasley? Close your mouth, you're beginning to drool." With that quick remark Draco gave Hermione a quick bow and left for his own house table.

"What the hell was that about!" Ron shouted, clearly taken back by Malfoys presence.

"We have to spend most days together Ron. Obviously, we're going to try and get along. I have to share a dorm with him." She calmly replied. Ron's face turned red and he spluttered a bit but left it at that.

They continued to eat their lunch in silence as many of their other house members gave them looks. It was a rare sight to see the three friends argue in public. Ginny made it her job to distract Hermione from her brother's stupidity, which Hermione appreciated. If there were one person she hopped she could persuade to join her from this fake life she was living it'd be Ginny. The youngest Weasley had always been the most liberal of them, allowing for both sides of any argument to be heard before she reacted.

"You're sure he's been treating you okay Hermione. Just let us know if not I'm sure McGonagall could do something about it." Harry insisted as lunch was wrapping up.

"Harry, I'm sure I'll let you know if anything changes. I've got to run, double potions this afternoon with Professor Montgomery." As Hermione got up she noticed Draco doing the same, he went to meet her halfway and offered her his arm as they made their way to the dungeons.

"I don't like it Harry. Somethings up with Malfoy and Hermione." Harry watched them walk away and nodded his head in agreement.

"Welcome to NEWT potions. I am Lilith Montgomery, potions master and long-time graduate from this school. As I'm sure you've noticed I've also taken over the responsibilities of Head of Slytherin and will see many of you in Defense tomorrow. Now because this is such a small class I hope we can make quick progress through the assigned textbook and then move on to more advanced potions. Please begin reading chapter one, advanced healing potions." Professor Montgomery said from the front of the room. She made a point to catch the eye of each of the twelve students in the class.

Hermione opened her textbook to the appropriate page. Her brother had ensured that she knew the entire NEWT potions curriculum well in advanced, so she didn't bother reading. She took this time to observe her aunt. Lilith had always been a sticking woman with long jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. She could tell that she had aged quite a bit in the last few years though. Hermione sneered to herself, the witch deserved to have her beauty stripped away after how she's treated her mother and the rest of the family.

"Miss Granger? Are you done reading?" Montgomery interrupted her thoughts using a nauseatingly sweet tone.

"Yes mam, I had advanced potion lesson with the headmaster last year and these were some of the potions that were covered." Hermione smirked.

"I see, well I'll excuse you from lessons today considering this will just be theory. I expect perfection from you next class, Severus was my own apprentice and I know the level he'd expect from his own apprentice." Her aunt dismissed her with a calculated look.

Hermione was thankful to cut this lesson short. As she packed her things up she let Draco know that she was going to go see what Severus wanted and that she'd see him at dinner.

On the way to the headmaster's office she'd been stopped by several first years who were lost. She conjured a school map for each of those students and marked out their classes. Others that she'd run into had called her a traitor for hanging around Malfoy, to those students she took off points and insulted their intelligence. Which she was sure probably wasn't a good idea as Head Girl, but she hated being questioned.

Finally, she arrived at the gargoyle that stood as guard to the Headmasters office. "Elaina." She whispered. The gargoyle jumped to the side and Hermione began the ascent. She knocked on the door to the office and let herself in, she knew her brother well enough to know that if he were in a meeting the door would be warded.

"Brother." She called out. Hermione took a seat and waited for Severus to come down from his personal chambers. She took inventory of the office; many things had changed since Dumbledore was here. Many of the various artifacts that cluttered the office were gone and in their place were books of several different topics. The most notable change was that no longer was the phoenix cage in the corner of the room. It was replaced by a large reptile tank which she immediately jumped up to go see.

"Thana?" She hissed to the tank.

"Mia? Oh Mia? Get me out of this blasted tank. I am going to eat your brother this time. I know I always threaten that. But I swear this is it." Thana threatened as Hermione giggled.

Thana had been a gift from her father many years ago, when Nagini her father's king cobra, had laid eggs she had been insistent on having one as well. Severus had his own that was given to him many years ago, it had become something the three of them bonded over. Considering they were the only parselmouths in Great Britain. Unless you included Potter, who had accidently received the gift.

"Is Lysander with you?" Hermione asked when Thana had happily wrapped herself around Hermione imprinting her scent on her owner.

"He's out with that brother of yours." Thana replied still huffing about having to stay contained. Hermione smiled at her beloved pet, Thana had become her dearest friend over the years, someone who she didn't have to hid from and who understood her.

"Ah, my dear sister. I see you have found that foul snake of yours." Severus hissed as he entered the room.

"Hey! I'll have you know you vile man that I am larger then Lysander and Nagini prefers me." Thana began to hiss out again. Hermione giggled, knowing full well her brother couldn't care less.

"Alright you two that's enough." Their father cut in as he entered the room after Severus, Nagini dutifully in his tracks. Hermione let out an undignified squeal as she jumped up to give her father a hug.

"Father, what are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be out in the open like this. What if one of the older professors recognized you!"

"My dear, these rooms are as tightly warded as our own home in the black forest. Can I not visit my family?" The Dark Lord smirked.

"Of course." Hermione rushed out not wanting to upset him. She always cherished the time she spent with her father. Having to live a false life had taken her away from her family for so long.

"Severus, please request the presence of the Malfoys and my dear sister-in-law. I believe it's time for a family meeting." Severus dutifully agreed and went to floo them.

Nagini was slithering around smelling her children, Lysander and Thana were adult snakes in their own rights but no where near the size of their mother. When Severus returned to the office he called Lysander back to him who slithered into his sleeve and popped his head out the other sleeve, which quickly Thana copied with Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy was the first to floo in. Hermione had been told that Narcissa had taken the information of her existence incredibly well. She decided to introduce herself properly to the Malfoy matriarch. "Hello, I'm Hermione Elaina Slytherin. A pleasure to finally make your official acquaintance Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione dipped her head in respect. Narcissa had been considered one of her fathers closest advisors along with her husband.

"Oh, my child, none of that. Please call me Cissa. Your father and I are old friends. It's I who should bowing to you Lady Slytherin." Hermione chuckled and told her to call her Mia. There was a soft knock at the door and Draco, Lucius and Lilith entered. They immediately gave deep bows to her father and then the Malfoys gave herself a bow, but her aunt just stood there.

"I suggest you bow." Hermione simply stated to her aunt, her eyes flashing blood red. Her aunt continued to stare at her, whether it was in defiance or surprise of her coldness, Hermione didn't care. She quickly snapped out her wand.

"Imperious! Now I believe I told you to bow." She sneered as she forced her estranged aunt into a low bow. Hermione held her there for a few moments, enjoying the look of surprise and pain in her aunt's eyes. "I expect the same respect from you as you show my father. Do you understand Lilith?" She spat as she dropped the curse. The room had gone incredibly silent as her aunt collapsed onto the floor.

"Well done, my daughter. I see my lessons have paid off." Her father praised. "It wouldn't be a family meeting without some cursing now would it." He laughed. Hermione glowed under the praise of her father.

"Now my family and closest friends, we shall begin our business. Severus has informed me that the first day of classes has gone well and that the other professors have been quite receptive of the changes we have enforced. From you, I expect your best in continuing this trend. Many more changes will be made in coming months, changes that the students and professors might rebel against. Mia and the Malfoy heir will be our eyes and ears with the students, we must keep a united front. I will begin to stop my attacks and create a false sense of security for the light. This should make them more malleable to the changes that are to come" They all nodded in their understanding. "Lucius how has Hogwarts reacted to you?"

"Quite well my lord, better then anticipated. This could be due to who I have been teaching. My first two classes had been made up of mainly Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The other professors have been civil to me, however what I believe to be of most interest is McGonagall's reaction. When she showed me to my housing arrangements, we made small talk that seemed genuine." Lucius explained. Voldemort took a moment to consider that.

"Minerva and I attended Hogwarts together. She was head girl when I was head boy. I'm not sure of her true intentions, however, that is a relation I wish you all to begin cultivating. She is an exceptional witch in her own right and would be a great asset to our cause." He finally said. "Any more comments?"

"My lord, I wish to speak with you privately." Lilith asked.

"My dear Lilith, now why must it be private when we are surrounded by family? You may speak freely here." He asked.

With a quick glance at Hermione, Lilith said "I'm unsure of how I'm expected to treat the students."

"Ah, what you mean to say, is you're unsure of how to treat my daughter. I expect the both of you to be civil towards each other in public. My daughter is a bright student, especially in potions. From you I expect that you treat her with the same respect as any other bright student. In private, you will bow as she has asked, and you will treat her as you would treat myself. Am I understood?" The Dark Lord's crimson eyes stayed focused on his sister in law. "Yes, my lord." She agreed with a low bow avoiding his eyes.

"Excellent, if that is all my friends. I'll ask you to leave, my children and I must speak." As everyone began to leave, Draco informed Hermione that he'd wait in the Hall for her. The Dark Lord gave a pleased nod at his actions and waited for the rest to leave.

"My children, I wish to inform you that your mother and I have began corresponding again." He stated. "We have maintained civilised conversation, she has yet to lift the ban she has on myself on the Prince estates, but I believe it will come in time. What is most important she has accepted my help in finding her a cure."

Immediately Hermione went to hug her father, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Daddy." She said while be gently stroked her back, wearing a rare smile.

"Furthermore, she has accepted the help of our dear friend Nicolas. He will create small doses for your mother to extend her life. She has made it clear that she does not want to use it for immortality, but she will use it until we find a cure and if no cure is found we then will say our goodbyes." It was clearly evident in the way her father spoke that this had been on his mind for a long time. Hermione just hoped that a cure would be found, she was sure that her mother's death would cause him to lose all sense of morality and the war would rage on indefinitely.

"Thank you, Father. Please inform me if there is anything I could do to help." Severus stated. "I will my son. I expect that your mother will come home by yule."

With that Hermione wished her father and brother a good day and made sure Thana was tightly wrapped around her body before going to meet with Draco. They had missed dinner due to the meeting and was famished, they quickly made their way back to their house hidden under the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the delay! I was out of town unexpectedly.  
Here is Chapter 5, and as always I don't own Harry Potter.  
Review! Please.

* * *

Upon entering their home away from home, Hermione allowed Thana to unravel herself to explore the surroundings. "Stay hidden Thana, these rooms should be safe, but I'd like you to stay aware." She softly hissed to her familiar. With a final smile to her snake Hermione sat down in the cozy sitting room and grabbed the letter that was left to herself and Draco the previous night.

"Hermione? I couldn't help but notice you have a rather large snake roaming our rooms and that you're able to speak parsletongue. I'm not afraid of snakes of course, but could you let it know to not sneak up on me?" Draco asked, trying to remain as dignified as he could. Hermione giggled at his lack of ability to stay stoic as he normally did. "Of course, Draco, her names Thana. She's quite well behaved for a snake. It's my brothers you'll have to watch out for." She said with a wink and continued to re read the letter.

She considered the fact that Hogwarts had her own motives, something as old as the castle had an immense amount of magic and knowledge. She didn't believe that it was a threat to her or her family considering that her family came from one of its four founders. The question was, was there other descendants of the founders here at the school? If so, Hogwarts was probably communicating with them as well. She would have to see if there was a potion or spell that could locate the descendants.

"Draco, I have a task for you. I need to know if there are other descendants of the founders at Hogwarts. Use whatever means necessary to find them." She said. He gave her a low bow and immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and started on a letter. "Also, I'm going to explore the Slytherin chambers, I'll bring Thana with me as protection." Draco hesitated with letting Hermione go alone but knew that her father would have never allowed her not to have superb training in defense and offense.

Hermione stood up and offered her arm out to her familiar, who coiled happily around her. Making her way out of the sitting room and into her study she opened the aged door directly behind the desk. There was a long stone staircase with lanterns lighting the way. She briefly thought of the chamber of secrets but doubted Salazar Slytherin would have his personal chambers down there. Once at the bottom there was another door, with a beautifully engraved basilisk. "Open" She hissed and waited a moment while the door unlocked itself.

Finally, she pushed the door open, the room seemed similar to the Slytherin dormitories. She figured it was located somewhere under the lake. Large windows that peered into the lake filled one side of the room, a large fireplace on the other side and across from the door she entered was the portrait she'd come to see. Carefully, she made her way across the room, Thana set herself down from Hermione to take the lead. "It smells of my kind in here." She hissed. Hermione gave her a quick nod as they reached the portrait.

"Salazar Slytherin, I am a descendant." She said, and for good measure repeated it in parsletongue. Slowly the portrait seemed to melt as it's picture shifted from a still muggle like painting to the animated portrait of the wizarding world.

"That you are youngling, I see our Hogwarts has decided to allow myself a new visitor, it's been half a century since my last." Salazar responded. Hermione took a moment to contemplate how to continue.

"You met my father all those years ago, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin. I am a descendant from the Slytherin and Prince lines. I was left a letter by Hogwarts telling me of your existence and that you had spent time with my father."

"Yes, I remember your father well, A delight he was to teach. You also have Black blood in you then child. I expect you understand the gifts that come with ancient blood yes? Parsletongue from Slytherin, Fire Element control from the Princes and of course Necromance magic from the Blacks. As I told your father many years ago, embrace your birth rights, they will always be your most useful tools." Slytherin lectured. Hermione knew of the ancient blood lines gifts; her mother had been diligent in her schooling of wizarding customs and etiquette.

"Yes Sir, I am aware. I must inform you that your basilisk in the chambers was killed several years ago."

"Oh child, your father has been holding information from you if you feel the need to inform me of the passing of the basilisk. Once one dies another hatch's, took me many years to develop a spell to time it perfectly, but I assure you if you were to go down to the chambers now, a basilisk is what you'd find." Hermione nodded. She should have considered that Salazar would have done something to ensure his pets safety long after his own life ended.

"I must return to my rooms, thank you for speaking with me. I have the Malfoy heir trying to find the other founders living relatives, I should go see if he has news." She gave him a slight bow and began to turn away.

"A Malfoy? Curious." Hermione turned around to ask him why, but his picture was already frozen. With that she reached back out for Thana and left the ancient room.

* * *

Once she returned to the sitting room where she left Draco, Hermione thought about what she had learnt. She knew the value of the ancestral gifts, many of the families such as the Weasley's didn't practice their blood line magic anymore. She was nearly positive that Harry had no idea that it even existed, or perhaps Dumbledore had said something to him before his timely death. Having eventually decided to speak to Ron about it the following day she went to her bedroom. If she could plant seeds in the minds of those that aren't shackled to the light, the ancestral gifts could be the weapon that tips the war in their favor.

Perhaps she should write her Father and ask for the books on blood lines, she knew of her own quite well but was embarrassed to admit she never bothered learning of the other ancient and noble families. The Malfoy's, Potter's, Weasley's and some other students' families could provide their cause with valuable gifts. It's best if her own cause acted on gathering the talent of the ancient lines then the opposition.

Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out the spelled parchment she used to communicate with her father and requested the books and told him of the encounter she had with Salazar and the fact that she needed to know of the other founding families. If anyone had that information readily available, it would be him.

* * *

The following day Hermione met Ron and Harry in the entrance hall before breakfast. Giving the both a quick peck on the cheek, she grabbed their arms and walked into the dinning hall. The Gryffindor table was still quite empty, so she lead them to the very end where no one would over hear them.

"Ron, I was reading the other night, about the ancient blood lines and how they where gifted powers back in the ancient days. It was fascinating! How have you never mentioned it?" She said, attempting to sound excited and confused as to why he wouldn't have said something sooner.

"Well, um. The thing is Hermione, the ancient gifts now a days are normally considered dark magic. My family's gift is Wind elemental control. Which doesn't sound evil to me, but mom's pretty strict about us not learning it. Hey Harry, your family has a gift to, couldn't tell you what it is though, but your blood line is as old as mine." Ron explained, keeping his voice hushed.

"Really? Huh, no one's ever said anything to me about it before." Harry replied.

"Well I think that ridiculous. It can't be dark by nature, it's the intent behind the spell everyone knows that. I'll see if I can find information on yours Harry, the Headmaster gave me access to the restricted section for the year."

"You're calling Snape Headmaster? Come on Hermione we all know he's just a figure head for you know who." Ron huffed.

"Even so, I figure my best chance to survive this year is to play along with the charade don't you think. I'm a muggleborn in castle with teacher's like Lucius Malfoy, I can't take risks like that anymore." Hermione explained trying hard to come off sadden by the staff changes. The boys gave her understanding looks, which she assumed meant that they would drop the subject and that they didn't suspect her. She began to get up to head to her first class of the day, Magical theory.

"Hermione! Can I chat with you for a minute?" Ginny Weasley said catching her attention from further down the table. "Sure, I'm heading for the fourth floor, walk with me?"

Ginny smiled and grabbed her bag, wishing Ron and Harry a good day. They chatted about nothing of importance until they found themselves in a deserted corridor.

"I heard you guys talk about the ancient blood lines, don't worry I don't think anyone else did, but I heard my last name and couldn't help but listen." She confessed while starring straight ahead. "My family doesn't believe in practising our gift anymore… but over the years I've found myself being able to instinctually manipulate small wind currents. It started in potions, I didn't like the smell of one of the potions in third year and wished there was a breeze and all the sudden I could feel the air shift. Ever since then I've been practicing, I know my family would be disappointed, but I've always felt like I was different from them anyways."

"Ginny, from what I've read I would be honoured to have such a gift. You should practice your magic or what would be the point. If you ever feel like you don't belong come chat with me, things aren't always as they seem. I promise, I will always listen and keep your secrets." Hermione gently responded.

She had kept a close eye on Ginny over the years, after her first year and being possessed by a younger version of the Dark Lord, she had always thought that it had affected the girl more then she let on to her family. Having first hand experience with her father, she knew how it felt to be praised and taught by him, his knowledge was intoxicating. Ginny was a smart girl, and she had a mean streak. Hopefully, she could cultivate this relationship into something beneficial for herself and the cause.

"Thanks for listening Hermione, everyone expects a perfect little Weasley daughter of me and I don't know what I want right now or who I am. We'll chat later?" Hermione nodded and have the youngest Weasley a tight hug.

* * *

Once she arrived too class, she noticed that it was an extended classroom. Taking a glance around she realized every 7th year student was here of every house. She sat down beside Harry and Ron, who asked her what Ginny wanted to talk about. Which she replied girl things to, that would keep them off her case.

"What do you figure there going to teach us about magical theory. It's not like we can really cover that much in only one year and I haven't heard who's teaching it yet either. Probably another death eater I reckon." Ron asked. He did have a point, they would only skim over the slightest bit of information in only one year with little to no knowledge about the subject to begin with. Hermione looked around the auditorium styled room, her brother hadn't said anything about who was coming to teach but she figured Ron was right about it being someone with sympathy to their cause.

The class door opened once more, and a figure immerged that was clearly no student of Hogwarts. Hermione didn't recognize who it was, which confused her. She knew most of her father's inner circle and doubted that he'd have anyone placed at the school he didn't have total control over. The unnamed man continued to the front of the class and stepped onto the podium. Casting a silent _Sonorus_ on himself.

"Students, welcome to your first Magical theory class. I am Marvin Prince, I've taught abroad many years and at the request of my nephew have come back to teach you all. Now, I have been told that you have no education in regard to Magical Theory but you'll find a lot of what I will be teaching will come as common sense. You've been studying magic here at Hogwarts for seven years, I'm sure with the topics ill be discussing you will notice theories throughout all your courses." Professor Prince lectured.

Hermione tried to pay attention throughout the remainder of class, but her thoughts kept being pulled back to the fact that she knew she had no uncle named Marvin. Studying her family tree was a must growing up and this man never came up. Which Hermione decided could only leave one another options he was a disguised member of the Death Eaters. The new professor continued to lecture them about where magic came from along with other topics, but Hermione was focused on the man's mannerism. He paid her no special attentions, so she assumed either he didn't know who she was or was warned not to pay attention to her.

"Magic in it's truest form is grey for the lack of better words. The difference between what we call light and dark magic is the intent behind the actions. Always keep in mind that you could injure someone with a simple levitation charm as easily as you could with a dark curse. That is all for today, please read chapter two on wand movement by next session." The professor wrapped up.

As Harry and Ron began to pack up their things Hermione told them that she wanted to ask the professor about the textbook before lunch. In typical behaviour the boys didn't think much of this and let her go. She walked up to the front of the class where Professor Prince was gathering his lecture notes.

"Excuse me professor, I have a question on the textbook." She said catching his attention. He looked up at her with a large grin. "Mia, what could I do for you." Letting his eyes briefly flash that crimson red very much like her own.

"Father?" She whispered so no one around could hear.


End file.
